falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Glowing one
Vault technician Vault security officer Putrid glowing one Bloated glowing one Reeking glowing one Corroded glowing one Deadly glowing one |dialogue =GLOWONE.MSG |footer =240px Glowing one emitting a radiation wave (Fallout 3) noicon }} Glowing ones or luminous necrotic post-humans are ghouls who have absorbed so much radiation that they literally glow with its excesses. They have become living conduits of radiation to the point that radiation not only heals their combat injuries, but can be forcibly released from their bodies. They are most often considered outsiders, even by other ghouls. Glowing ones also emit radiation involuntarily, so they can still be dangerous to normal humans after their death. Even more deadly in Fallout 4, a glowing one is not only stronger than a normal feral ghoul, but its radiation burst is able to heal and even reanimate nearby feral counterparts. Background While there are many glowing ones that kept their normal human intellectual abilities in New California, it seems that nearly all of them in the Capital Wasteland, Mojave Wasteland and the Commonwealth have become feral. Two known exceptions are Jason Bright at the REPCONN test site and Oswald Oppenheimer at Nuka-World. The Capital Wasteland glowing ones can emit a wave of radiation at will from their bodies, which they use to heal themselves and any surrounding feral ghouls while damaging their enemies. They are the alphas of the feral ghouls and others seem to follow them, as they are attracted to the lethal doses of radiation the glowing ones emit from their bodies. In the ghoul settlement of Necropolis in New California, the glowing ones lived in the remains of Vault 12, and there was an animosity between them and the "normal" ghouls led by Set, who inhabited the ruins of the town. After Necropolis was overrun by the super mutants, the glowing ones who left the town lived much more harmoniously with the other ghouls (not to mention normal humans and super mutants). There appear to be several glowing ones in the nuclear plant in Gecko, working in the reactor area, such as Hank. If the Chosen One fixes the reactor's radiation leak, the ghouls in the plant (not just the glowing ones), will comment on how the plant feels "chilly." In the Underworld, the doctor of The Chop Shop seems to be using glowing ones as a method to heal the resident ghoul population. He has two of them, Meat and Ethyl, locked in a pen next to the clinic. They cannot be visited without the use of console commands. Sentient glowing ones (non-feral glowing ghouls) are a rare unique variety of sentient ghouls. Unlike their feral counterparts, they are able to keep some forms of consciousness. Glowing ones like Sun of Atom and Ethyl are non-hostile to the player character but have lost their ability to communicate and visually appear similar to their feral counterparts. Ghouls like Hank, Jason Bright and Oswald the Outrageous have managed to be able to keep their ability to communicate and not become feral. In Los, the glowing ghouls are among the members of the Church of the Lost, a ghoul cult dedicated to protection of the Secret Vault. They are less affected by radiation than their comrades from the Capital Wasteland and New California. Biology The distinctive luminescence that is the trademark of the glowing one can be best attributed to an unusually high amount of radioactive material that builds up in the bloodstream and muscle tissue of a typical ghoul. Sometimes, upon the transformation into a feral ghoul, the neurological systems of the body cease filtering these particles from the blood and tissue, instead causing them to build a distinctive bio-luminescence that is a characteristic of the glowing ones. In daylight, they simply appear to be incredibly pale feral ghouls, but in darkness they glow with a vivid yellow-green hue, their opaque skeletons clearly visible as in an x-ray. Approaching a deceased glowing one can cause minor exposure to radiation. Notable glowing ones Hank * Refinery supervisor * Typhon * Mr. Keller * Meat * Ethyl * Samuel * Stefan * Sun of Atom * Jason Bright * First mate * Patrick Gibbons * Oswald the Outrageous * Wally Mack * Rod Stoddard * Freddie Lang * Billy * Cole * Lucas * Red }} Gallery ''Fallout 2 Fo2 Hank.png|Glowing one Hank Fallout 3 Taft tunnels with ghouls.jpg|A glowing one along with various other feral ghouls in the Taft Tunnel FO3 CA SOTM Irradiated Metro.jpg|A glowing one in the flooded area of the Irradiated metro Keller Senior.jpg|Mr. Keller, a feral glowing one in the National Guard depot bunker Meat and Ethyl.jpg|Tame glowing ones: Meat and Ethyl in The Chop Shop Glowing ones emitting rads.jpg|Glowing ones emitting a radiation wave in the White House Samuel.jpg|Samuel, an alpha-male glowing one Stefan friendly.jpg|Stefan, a feral glowing one in the Red Racer factory Sun of Atom.jpg|Sun of Atom a friendly glowing one in the Holy Light Monastery in ''Broken Steel ''Fallout: New Vegas Jason Bright.jpg|Jason Bright, a glowing one that hasn't become feral Fallout 4 First_Mate_ghoul.jpg|The first mate, a feral glowing one aboard the ''Yangtze FO4-AbandonedHouseCharleston-RAPeters.jpg|A glowing one in an abandoned house in Charlestown Fo4 glowing one.jpg|A glowing one at Wildwood Cemetery FO4 Kingsport Lighthouse (7).jpg|A glowing one at the Kingsport Lighthouse Tannery key ECT.jpg|A glowing one at the Eagle's Cove Tannery FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes office.png|A glowing one in the office of Beaver Creek Lanes FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (9).jpg|A dead glowing one in Longneck Lukowski's Cannery FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (5).jpg|A glowing one in the catacombs of Longneck Lukowski's Cannery FO4 Atlantic Offices 02.png|A glowing one on the top floor of the Atlantic Offices Fo4VW Vault 88 Construction Site.jpg|A glowing one in Vault 88's incomplete atrium Patrick Gibbons.jpg|Patrick Gibbons, a feral glowing one encountered at the Cranberry Island Bog in Far Harbor FO4NW Oswald the Outrageous.png|Oswald the Outrageous in Nuka-World Fo4 Wally Mack Tunnel Snakes Rule! CC.png| Wally Mack after mutating into a glowing one in the Fens Way station Rod Stoddard.jpg| Rod Stoddard a feral glowing one at Hub 360 Putrid glowing one.jpg|A higher level version of a glowing one, covered in glowing green blisters of radiation Bloated glowing one.jpg|A higher level version of a glowing one. Its body is bloated and swollen with radioactive material Fo4-putrid-glowing-one.png|Putrid glowing one Fo4-bloated-glowing-one.png|Bloated glowing one FO4-Mounted-Glowing-One-Head.png|A mounted glowing one head ''Fallout 76 F76 Garrahan Estate 15.png|A glowing one at the Garrahan Estate Freddie Lang.png|Freddie Lang, a former raider turned feral glowing one in Blackwater mine FO76NW Billy.png|Billy, a corroded glowing one in Vault 94 FO76NW Lucas.png|Lucas, a corroded glowing one in Vault 94 FO76NW Red.png|Red, a corroded glowing one in Vault 94 Fallout Shelter'' FoS Glowing one.png|Glowing one Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Fallout Tactics creatures Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel creatures Category:Fallout Shelter creatures Category:Van Buren creatures Category:Ghouls Category:Fauna de:Leuchtender es:El Resplandeciente fi:Glowing One pl:Lśnienie pt:Glowing one ru:Светящийся гуль uk:Сяючий гуль zh:發光種